


酒色财气

by yizhi_W



Category: Undercovers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhi_W/pseuds/yizhi_W
Summary: 非常规恋爱





	酒色财气

**Author's Note:**

> 非常规恋爱

\---酒是穿肠毒药过。  
\---色是惹祸倾国色。  
\---财是猛虎下山来。  
\---气是清冽钢刀刃。

冰块顺着葱白的指尖坠入缤纷的幻象里，叮咚一声，摇摇晃晃互相推搡。魏大勋端起工艺极其讲究的玻璃杯，盯着酒里双宿双飞的冰块看。

一个孤单的男人，在一家叫做酒馆的酒馆。白敬亭对眼前的情境下了定义，他垂眼擦拭酒杯，余光见男人暴殄天物般灌酒，暗自为那杯干马丁尼惋惜。 他想，大约还是一个酒量很好的东北男人。

玻璃杯重新回到桌面上，故意顶撞老伙计来提醒白敬亭看看它，白敬亭眼皮都没抬把杯子收走，却瞧见杯底因为酒渍带过来一张纸片，老套而俗气的内容—— 一串数字，一个名字。他把纸揉成小纸团，径直扔进了垃圾桶，还是一个完美的三分球。

魏大勋又隔了三天才再次出现在酒馆里，依旧点了一杯干马丁尼，乖巧的坐在座位上看他调酒，一双手上下翻飞。酒杯推到他面前时，他却不看酒，瞪着细长的眼睛质问他为什么不加他微信。

那神情委屈的倒像是白敬亭趁人之危上了他提起裤子翻脸不认人似的，白敬亭也努力睁大了眼睛装出良家模样：“我们正经卖艺不卖身的。” 惹得魏大勋趴在桌子上笑半天，白敬亭注意到他嘴角笑起来时会有一个括弧，眼睛都眯成条缝。

“那行吧，我也正经介绍一下，我叫魏大勋。”白敬亭点点头，惜字如金：“白敬亭。”他再次准备收回男人的酒杯时，因为不同寻常的重量瞟了一眼，酒杯上面摆着iPhone XR，硕大的二维码疯狂刷存在感。他抬眼去看魏大勋，后者笑眯眯的，黑发衬得他在校大学生一般，像只摇尾乞怜的大金毛。

白敬亭发送好友认证时，后知后觉的感慨，真是推拉高手。

当晚魏大勋收到了白敬亭的第一条微信消息：“我是1，我有男朋友。”

一个好消息，和一个坏消息。魏大勋看了半晌，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，默念色即是空空即是色，最后还是摒弃了道德选择美色。 

魏大勋连着来酒馆点酒，或者说，来点白敬亭第七天的时候，终于喝醉了。他后来不满足于一杯干马丁尼，叫嚣着哥哥就没有喝醉的时候，一个劲儿点度数最高的酒，当然，白敬亭也顺水推舟加了点儿料。

刚踏出酒馆寒风就砸在脸上，白敬亭感觉到靠着他撑起大半重量的魏大勋一个激灵，脑袋在他颈窝蹭了两下，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔些有的没的。他架着魏大勋往停车场走，努力匹配和魏大勋的车有关的信息，却一无所获。

白敬亭瞥了一眼颈窝的毛茸茸的大脑袋，清清嗓子：“咳，大勋儿子的车在哪儿呢，我又没车，实在不行就只能放在酒馆里凑合一晚了。”

怀里的醉汉扭动着，故意大着舌头说话：“唔灰色…保时捷…京*****钥匙，钥匙在兜里……”白敬亭暗自发笑，音量都拔高了几分：“有车也不行啊，也不知道地址，干脆还是……”话都没说完，魏大勋腾的站直了：“耍哥哥呢？”

魏大勋有时候也恨自己酒量太好，借着酒劲儿犯浑都不行，好不容易喝倒一回风一吹就醒了。他往前走了几步领路，连背影都显得气鼓鼓的。

停车场太暗太静，脚步声都像有回音。白敬亭慢悠悠地跟在魏大勋屁股后头，“我男朋友今天来接我了。”他上前两步捞住魏大勋肩头给他指了指远处某辆车。 “那咋地？我给你送上车鞠个躬欢迎再来？”魏大勋见过一次他男朋友，年轻，普通，长得顺眼，但也仅此而已。

白敬亭没接茬，依旧跟在他身后，掏出手机给男友发信息，却见魏大勋冷不防回头一把抓住了自己的手腕，还没问他怎么回事被拽得踉跄了几步哐当一声顶在了墙上。他没有闭眼，看着魏大勋的眉眼无限放大，唇上温软。

白敬亭不喜欢醉酒男人身上的味道，总要嫌恶地捂住鼻子远离，可偏生觉得魏大勋没有，于是放他进来，抢夺他口腔的酒精。 不知道是不是他的目光太锐利，魏大勋也睁开了眼睛，那瞳仁里有细碎的星光，是试探的，坦率的，热烈的。

血液开始兴奋，开始叫嚣，白敬亭抱住他转了个身交换位置，一只手顺着腰线溜进魏大勋的运动裤，隔着内裤揉捏魏大勋的屁股。

那辆车开了出去，车灯的光从他们身上掠过，魏大勋耳朵发烫，总有种错觉：那是追捕他们的灯光，一个不留神就停在他们身上让他们暴露在光天化日之下，当然措辞不够严谨毕竟现在是晚上。

引擎声和喘/息声欲盖弥彰，白敬亭放开魏大勋的唇额头相抵，那只手却得寸进尺往前移，握住了魏大勋硬/挺的阴/茎，轻声发笑。 魏大勋气不过，粗鲁的在裤子外头撸了一把白敬亭的小帐篷：“要做回去做去。”

白敬亭推着他往角落挪，魏大勋暗道有诈，还没等他挣开，裤子被拉了一半，人也被转了个儿趴在墙上扭头低声骂白敬亭混蛋流氓，奈何外有强敌内有忧患，骂人的声音都发颤。

“等不了了。放心，我兜里有润滑液。”魏大勋感觉屁股一凉，刺激得绷紧了臀部肌肉，惹来白敬亭一巴掌：“放松。”

说实话，白敬亭是个极温柔体贴的1，至少润滑的手法娴熟，魏大勋确实没怎么感觉疼。白敬亭的呼吸喷洒在他脖颈上，空间逼仄又撩人，他还没享受一会儿这平静，白敬亭滚烫坚硬的凶器就蛮狠地挤进他两腿之间，魏大勋一阵腿软，忍不住叫了一声。 白敬亭探过去手重新给他的小兄弟提供服务来安抚他，却摸了一手湿滑，咬着他耳朵笑他：“你难不成要早泄了？”

魏大勋羞愤难当，管不了自己前端还在颤巍巍分泌液体只能恶狠狠骂他：“滚！”而白敬亭也不在意，一边撸着前面，一边拿阴/茎在魏大勋两腿间磨蹭，“你他吗能不能干脆点儿？”魏大勋刚提起精神硬气一句，白敬亭就进来了，他的理智溃散，只记得慌乱拿手捂住嘴，以免爽的忘形丢人。

白敬亭着实喜欢魏大勋的直白，男人大概被他操得是爽，呜呜咽咽的从喉咙里蹦出两三次他的名字，极大地满足了白敬亭的占有欲和虚荣心，要高潮时音调骤然拔高，扭着腰配合他，白敬亭听着他的声音也猛地抽/插了几下高潮了。

他扶着魏大勋到车上时，魏大勋脸涨得通红，白敬亭脑海里还在循环播放魏大勋的叫床声和景象，看着魏大勋直心痒，决心回去再来几次。

最后他怀里抱着魏大勋，两个人脚趾都懒得动一下，温暖的毛毯搭在身上，他忽然有了很绝妙的比喻，魏大勋就是酒精，而自己是微小的火苗，见了他，自己便燃烧。

这话太矫情，也太灵魂，他到底没跟魏大勋讲。

天亮时，魏大勋早没了身影，白敬亭迷迷瞪瞪看微信，男朋友还挺放心他，倒是魏大勋那儿多出几条撤回记录和转账提醒。

这是赤裸裸的报复，白敬亭哑然，倒回床上看了半天天花板。

手机里传来提示，您的好友已收到转账，魏大勋扭头看了一眼，心里说不上高兴难过，只有空，万般皆空。他们都过于聪明，一句话不说也能达成共识。

绿灯亮了，他一脚油门踩下去，耳边突然又蹦出那句话。

色即是空空即是色。


End file.
